Bones on Broadway
by forensicstories
Summary: Booth takes Brennan to see a show. What happens after that? !contains many Broadway shows and possible spoilers for the musicals! Chapters are really short but will come quickly.
1. Chapter 1

"Bones!" Booth said chasing after her.

"I don't want to see a musical! I hate musicals, you know it!" She said still walking away. Booth caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"I spent good money getting us these seats! C'mon, Bones. When do you have the chance to sit _orchestra_ to watch Hairspray on Broadway?"

"Please, Booth! They make no sense!" Brennan was being half-dragged down the street towards the theatre." There is no way that thirty people can simultaneously break into the same dance and sing harmonies to a song they've never heard before."

"That's why you have to learn to use your imagination!"

They were right outside the theatre now and the show started in ten minutes.

"Just one! If you don't like it I won't ever force you to do it again." Booth pleaded.

"Fine!" Brennan said throwing her hands in surrender.

Booth did a happy dance as they showed their tickets to the usher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was so stupid!" Bones said after the show. "Things don't work out that way in real life."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, humming the finale.

"All musicals are too happy!"

"Whoa! Are you saying that if I can show you a sad musical you might like them?"

"Maybe." She admitted

"Sweet! We're going to Les Mis!"

"To what?"

"Help me call a taxi. We might get balcony seats if we get to the Broadhurst in time."


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is this about, Booth." Bones asked for the ump-teenth time.

"French Revolution, based on the book by Victor Hugo." Booth replied, as he helped her out of the cab. "I had to pull some strings to get us these seats. This revival closes on the sixth of January."

"So where are we sitting?"

"Balcony, but it shouldn't be that bad."

"You swear this is a sad musical?"

"You will be bawling by the end unless you're heartless. Or so my friend says. I've never actually seen the musical but I've heard the soundtrack and I love it."

"Do I need to worry about my makeup?" Brennan asked, joking.

"I brought Kleenex."

"Les Miserables." She pronounced it phonetically.

"It's pronounced 'Le Mis-er-aab'."

"That's not what it says."

"Just go with it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Bones…What was with laying your head on my shoulder?"

"I—I—I was falling asleep." She said trying to cover.

"No you weren't!" Booth cried. "I heard you sobbing! There are tears all over my jacket. I may have to buy a new one thanks to you. Look at that, your mascara is running." He reached up and whipped it off her damp cheeks.

"Take me to another, Booth?" She asked innocently.

"You really want to see another?"

"You seem to enjoy them so they can't be that bad."

"All right, then. We only have one more night in New York. What do you want to see?" He inquired getting into a taxi.

"A musical where I know what's going on beforehand." She said after a moment's thought

"To the Gershwin, please. We'll get tickets for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it has taken me SO long to put these last chapters up. My Pre-AP Bio class is absorbing all my free time…that and writing a novel on the side. Without further adieu…the next chapter in Bones on Broadway

* * *

"Okay." Brennan said only half paying attention, "So this is about the Wicked Witch of the West, right?" 

"Yah, how she became 'wicked'." Booth said. Both of them were in the cab, trying to make it to the show on time. "Just call her 'Elphaba'."

"Who?" She asked finally turning her head away from the window to face Booth.

He saw a flash of white near her ear and lunged for it, pulling an earbud out of her ear.

"BOOTH!" Brennan shouted as he held it up to his ear.

A smirk spread across his face. "You're listening to Wicked!"

"Am not!"

"Are to! That's _Dancing Through Life_ playing on your iPod!" He paused for a moment. "When did you get an iPod?"

"None of your business!" She was suppressing giggles at Booth's reaction.

"Have you been playing me this whole time?" He asked, "You were the one that dropped the hint about Wicked."

"I wanted to see it REALLY bad…" she said like a four year old asking for some candy.

"Okay, okay." He could never resist it when Parker asked him for things sounding like that either. "Let just watch the show."

"I'm sorry…I'm not like you who wears a 'Guys and Dolls' T-shirt when we were in Vegas."

"Luck, be a lady tonight…" He sang quietly as he helped her from the cab.

* * *

"That was amazing." Brennan said, leaning her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Next case we get that brings us to New York, I'll take you to another musical, okay?" Booth said, raising his hand for a cab.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Bones."


	4. Chapter 4

I had a request for a musical…If I were in my right mind I wouldn't have responded, but the musical is FAB-U-LOUS. However, the movie is for mature audiences only.

* * *

Booth and Brennan decided to walk to the theatre this time. It had been a year since they had been in New York, and Booth had promised to take Bones to a musical.

"Here we are." He said. "The Nederlander."

"Are we sure this is the musical we want to see?" Brennan asked, purchasing a souvenir program and reading the synopsis.

"Granted I wouldn't take Parker to this one, but I've heard a lot of good things about it."

A woman in line, obviously living an alternate life, tapped him on the shoulder. "You'll love it. This is my seventh time, not counting the movie version."

"Thank you," Brennan said, trying to be polite.

They grabbed their Playbills and entered the theatre, feeling slightly out of place. The voice of an announcer came over the speakers as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take this time to locate the nearest exit and unwrap any candy bars. Sit back, relax, and enjoy this performance of RENT."

* * *

"That was weird." Brennan said finally. "But very good."

"That was amazing." Booth replied. "You want to get some pasta?"

"With meatless balls?"

"Some wine and beer?"

"Made in local breweries."

"That couldn't have been the first time you heard that song." Booth said surprised.

"Ange couldn't stop singing it after drinking too much spiked eggnog at the Christmas party last year." They started walking back, stopping on their way out for Booth to get a t-shirt. "Are we going to see anything tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure." He replied, slightly stunned. "I'm still trying to get tickets to something."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my goodness! Forgive me, all of you, for taking FOREVER to get another chapter up. With any luck, I'll have the rest up before you know it! The novel got done...if that's any consolation. But it's not published, so...

* * *

"BOOTH!" Brennan said, annoyed. "This is the 3rd time we've been to New York and I still haven't gotten to pick the show!"

He turned around and pulled her out of the cab once again. "You picked Wicked."

"Not entirely."

"We've seen Sweeney Todd--"

"Unrealistic"

"--In the Heights--"

"that was pretty good, actually"

"--Avenue Q—"

"Makes sense, socially,"

"--We Will Rock You--"

"That was London"

"--Xanadu--"

"Too Short"

"--The Lion King--"

"none of those animals were convincing, but they weren't supposed to be..."

"--Gypsy--"

"Booth!" she said, finally getting him to shut up. "I know that you will love almost every musical put before you and you don't really care what you see, but I do! I want to see something that will take my breath away. I want a tragic love story. I want music that will enchant me for the next decade and then some. I want to see Broadway's longest running musical. I want to see The Phantom of the Opera, dang it!"

Brennan was on the verge of tears and was standing in front of yet another theater with lights ablaze.

A smile cracked Booth's face just at the corners. "You want to see it that badly?"

"Yes."

The smile spread ear to ear as he pointed to the lights above him that illuminated the poster of the current show. The Phantom of the Opera.

"I know you wanted to see it and I've known it for a while, I just wanted to see how much you could take."

"How?"

"I bribed an intern. That and I looked on your iTunes most played list."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Booth." Brennan said to him at intermission.

A satisfied grin appeared.

"What are you so happy about today?"

He began humming the tune to "All I Ask of You" when Bones felt something nudge her shoulder. It was a velvet box. With a ring.

"Do I need to say anything?"

"You're missing the lyrics."

"Would those be, 'then say you'll share with me one love one life time?' And after a few more lines, "Anywhere you go let me go too, love me that's all I ask of you?"

She kissed him with an unmatched passion. "Yes."


End file.
